Sugar is Sweet but Revenge is Sweeter
by bookwormextraordinaire101
Summary: Four years ago, Clarissa Morgenstern was a nobody. An ugly nobody, humiliated by her crush, Jace Wayland. Isabelle and Aline want revenge on Jace for playing all the girls in their school. Their plan might just be put into action when new-and-improved Clary Fray walks into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first TMI fanfiction so concrit would be much appreciated. **

**Here's a list of the years the characters are in:**

**Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Maia, Aline , Magnus : Juniors.**

**Jace, Jordan, Seelie, Kaelie, Sebastian, Jon : Seniors**

**~ Love is Complicated ~**

**Chapter 1**

**Clary**

Clary awoke to blinding light streaming through the windows of her new bedroom.

Groaning, she rolled over and buried her face in the soft pillow next to her.

She wasn't ready to start her senior year - which was bound to be stressful, at a kind of new school.

A month ago, her step-father, Luke, had received a promotion from his boss and Jocelyn, Clary and her older brother, Jonathan had been thrilled for Luke.

But then, he'd bit his lip sheepishly and had told them that they were moving to Idris, a small, wealthy suburb just outside New York.

Clary was devastated. She couldn't move! Her whole life was back in Los Angeles! Her friends, her part-time job teaching art classes, her school, were all back in LA.

Besides, Clary loved the blistering heat, the sprawling city and she adored the shops bustling with tourists.

So, wanting to be mature about the whole thing, Clary had swallowed her immediate panic and forced a smile on her face.

A week later, the boxes had been packed, the house sold, and the enrolments to the local high school had been made. There was no going back.

On the drive to the Los Angeles airport, Clary had pressed her face to the glass of the cab window, eagerly drinking in the sight of her hometown. She didn't want to leave, she loved LA.

But of course, that wasn't the only reason she didn't want to move.

_ /flashback/_

_It was seventh grade and Clary was sitting in the corner of the Idris Middle School sports field, sketchbook in one hand and a lead pencil in the other, watching a group of boys from eight grade play football. _

_Alec Lightwood, Sebastian Verlac, Jordan Kyle, her brother - Jonathan Morgenstern and her long time crush, Jace Wayland were chucking around a football, laughing loudly. _

_The guy was literally golden. Everything about him was a brilliant shade of gold; his hair, his skin but oddly enough, his eyes. _

_They were a warm, buttery gold that made Clary melt inside like an air headed little girl. _

_Which she supposed she was. Standing at a grand five foot zero, Clary was easily the smallest in her year. _

_But that didn't mean she was overlooked. Her frizzy orange mop of hair made her stick out like a sore thumb amongst the sleek waves of perfect blonde, brunette and black hair of her fellow classmates. _

_She watched with jealousy as the tall, slim, blonde Queen twins, Kaelie and Seelie sashayed over to the boys with the gorgeous, younger Isabelle Lightwood, his adopted sister and Aline Penhallow sauntering after them. Isabelle Lightwood was in her year and was actually a really nice person. _

_Seelie and Kaelie were easily the most horrible, vile, vicious girls Clary had ever met._

_Instead of the long, slender, tanned limbs of the girls now eagerly chatting with and blowing kisses to the group of boys, Clary was stuck with skinny, pale, freckled arms and legs. _

_So, really, she figured, her only redeeming feature were her striking green eyes shaded by her messy orange hair. _

_No, Clary thought bitterly, there's no way on God's green earth that someone like Jace Wayland would ever bother with someone like her. _

_She didn't know how wrong she was. _

_/skip forward a week in flashback/_

_Clary tucked a strand of frizzy auburn hair behind her ear as she ravenously devoured the library's only copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _

_She folded the corner of the page and turned to look at the person who had tapped her shoulder a few seconds ago and was met with the full force of Jace Wayland's burning gold stare. _

_His full, perfect lips moved, but Clary didn't hear what he said. She was too busy staring longingly at his beautiful face. _

_"Casey?" His questioning tone interrupted her ogling. _

_"Uh, it's Clarissa, actually and, um, yeah?" She stammered, silently cursing herself for not sounding as suave as he did. She had never been approached by an eighth grader, much less a hot one._

_"So, um, Camilla, I was wondering," at this point during the admittedly awkward conversation, he was rubbing the back of his neck. The gesture alone nearly made Clary swoon and forget that he didn't actually know her name. _

_ "...will you go out with me this Friday?" He asked almost hopeful sounding. His face looked somewhat sincere but his voice had an underlying tone of something she couldn't place._

_Maybe if she hadn't been so entranced by the gorgeous boy standing mere feet away, she would have heard the muffled snickering behind the Non-Fiction shelf beside her or seen Sebastian Verlac's head duck behind the Ancient History section two rows down. _

_"Um, sure." Clary smiled shyly, blushing a brilliant red, from the apples of her cheeks all the way to her hairline. _

_"Meet me at the movie theatre at, uh, seven fifteen?" He asked Clary who nodded mutely, in shock. _

_/at the movie theatre in flashback/ _

_Clary shovelled popcorn in her mouth, half of her absorbed in the action-comedy Jace had chosen and the other half wondering if it was normal for your date to spend half an hour in the bathroom. _

_This was her first date, so she had no idea. _

_After another fifteen minutes of Jace being "in the bathroom", Clary decided to go look for him. _

_She carefully crept out of the row and scanned the darkened room for the exit._

_An angry whisper from a middle-aged man sounded out from behind her and she turned around to apologise, only to trip over a half-empty Coke bottle and fall flat on her face. _

_Snickers floated all over the movie theatre and Clary was glad it was pitch-black so no one could see her red face. _

_She scrambled to her feet and dashed madly for the exit. Clary bolted through the doors looking left and right for Jace. _

_Since she didn't know where the bathroom was, Clary decided to go out to the candy bar and ask for directions. _

_Her Converse-clad feet pounded across the faded carpet and skidded to a halt behind an open door. _

_Seelie Queen was making-out with Jace against the counter. His golden hair shone in the light and was all over the place. _

_The makeup caking Seelie's face was smeared across her cheekbones but she still managed to look beautiful. _

_"What about your date, Clarissa?" She sneered, her face twisting into a scowl at the mention of Clary. _

_"What about her?" Jace asked, smirking and running his hands through his hair. _

_"She's ugly." Seelie sniffed petulantly and stuck her powder-covered nose in the air. _

_"Mhmm." Jace replied nonchalantly, only half listening. _

_"This is the best prank ever." She commented, picking at a flawlessly manicured nail. _

_"I know."_

_"Can't believe the dumb skank ever thought you would actually ever out with her of all people!" Seelie laughed in her high-pitched, nasal voice. _

_Clary's world spun. _

_So he didn't really like her. _

_It was all a joke. _

_It was too much. Clary ran around the back exit and shoved the doors open and dashed blindly out in the pouring rain. _

_Her tears mingled with the rain pouring down her face as she cried. She didn't know where she was going. Only away from him._

_Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw a guy with his arm around a beautiful brown haired girl._

_She swallowed back her jealousy and plopped down on a cold, wet bench. Looking back to the cinema, she saw Jonathan and Isabelle Lightwood standing outside the building. They were yelling something._

_Clary listened closely and heard Jon's voice yell out her name. Sighing, she trudged over to her worried brother who immediately enveloped her in a hug._

_"Jesus, Clary." He sighed as she hugged him back, still crying. Isabelle awkwardly patted her back and Clary shot her a teary smile of gratitude. _

_"I'm sorry my brother is such a jerk." Isabelle sighed, shooting a murderous look over at the cinema. With her menacing midnight-black eyes and the fierce expression that seemed permanently engraved on her face, Isabelle Lightwood could be very scary when she wanted to be._

_Isabelle wrapped a slender arm around Clary's shoulders which were shaking with silent tears and lead her over to a taxi. _

_/skip to when Clary and Jon are at home/_

_"Thanks, Isabelle!" Jon called out to the dark-haired girl sitting in the taxi, lacing and unlacing her knee high boots. _

_"Bye, Jon!" She waved to Clary's elder brother and turned to Clary. "I'm sorry about Jace." _

_Clary plastered a smile on her face and together she and Jon walked back to her house. _

_They pushed the pale yellow door open and heard heels marching over to the front door. _

_Jocelyn Morgenstern pulled Clary into a hug. She smelled of oil-paints and was wearing some of her old, ratty painting clothes. _

_She lead the two siblings into the kitchen and smiled cautiously at them. _

_"Jon, Clary, I know the divorce with your father has been upsetting and I know that this is a very stressful time for all of us." Jocelyn wrung her paint-covered hands, unsure of how to present the news to Clary and Jon. _

_Jon was playing on his iPod under the table. He swore under his breath as he tripped over a vine in Temple Run. _

_"So, I thought it would be best for us if we had a fresh start." Jocelyn continued nervously. _

_"We're moving to Los Angeles." She blurted out. "Our flight is eight in the morning, next Monday." _

_Clary couldn't believe it. She'd never have to see Jace, Sebastian, Kaelie, Seelie or Aline ever again. _

_"Yes!" She threw her skinny arms around a baffled Jocelyn tightly and practically bolted up the weathered stairs to her room. _

_Clary pulled everything out of her closet and began to haphazardly throw her things into the cardboard boxes Jocelyn had brought home. _

_As she packed up her clothes, one thought was firm in her mind. _

_She wouldn't be the dorky art nerd ever again. Clarissa Morgenstern was gone. Clary Fray was here. _

_/back to present/ _

"Oi, Clary!" Jonathan Morgenstern, her irritating elder brother, shoved the door open and barged into her room.

Wanting to have no more connections to her father and a new start, Clary decided to take her mother's maiden name. Her brother didn't care.

"Luke's made pancakes." He said, irritably blowing his white-blonde hair out of his dark black eyes.

"Five more minutes." Clary's voice was muffled by her pillow.

In one swift move, Jon reached forwards and yanked the pillow out from under her head.

"No can do, little sister." He smirked at her furious expression.

"For God's sake, Jon! You're, what, a year older than me! Not that big a difference!"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and jerked his head downstairs. "Food."

Clary rolled out of bed, shoved past her snickering brother and trudged downstairs.

"GoodmorningLukeyumsmellsgood." Clary yawned, rubbing her eyes with her pyjama sleeve.

"Morning to you too" Luke chuckled as he slid a plate of pancakes across the table to her.

Clary doused her pancakes in maple syrup and wolfed them down quickly, not bothering to savour Luke's amazing cooking.

She loaded her sticky dishes in the sink and ran back the up stairs to her room.

Clary shoved open the battered wooden door to her new room and groaned at all the unpacking there was to be done.

_Why didn't I do this last night? _

She snatched a pair of kitchen scissors off the white vanity table and sliced open one of the boxes.

Rummaging around in the box, she pulled out a teal-green shirt, baring the word _GEEK _across the front, a pair of faded denim shorts and a worn pair of green Vans.

Yanking her rumpled flannel pyjamas over her head, she leapt right into her morning routine of scrubbing, shampooing and singing in the shower.

Five minutes later, Clary emerged from her shower, smelling of pomegranate and mango body wash.

She shoved the shirt on, tugged on the shorts – Thank god she hadn't decided to wear skinny jeans - and slipped on the Vans.

Clary hurriedly unscrewed the lid of her hair-smoothing serum and quickly made sure there were no blobs left in her hair.

She pulled her flame red hair back into a high ponytail and slicked some watermelon lip-gloss on.

Her wavy red curls fell over her shoulder as she debated whether it was worth putting mascara on, slung her much-loved duffel bag over her shoulder and applied a fresh coat of the gloss.

She dashed down the weathered staircase, burst through the front door and darted over to Jon's second-hand car he bought from an auction.

Clary sighed with relief as she slid into the passenger seat of the car.

Jon revved the engine and grinned smugly at Clary. She playfully swatted at his arm and glared at him.

"Y'know, I heard that Luke is gonna get you that motorbike." He said, cruising along the peaceful streets.

He snickered as Clary positively beamed in delight.

"But on a more serious note, you gonna be okay today?" He asked, his dark, black eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know." Clary replied honestly, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"You'll be fine, Clare-bear." Jon patted her arm reassuringly, a small smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that!"

"What?"

"_Clare-bear!" _

"But I thought you liked it!"

"Shut up."

"Will do."

"_Shut up." _

"Yes, ma'am." Jon grinned at the expression on his little sister's face.

Clary rolled her eyes as they pulled into a spare parking space.

The car screeched to a halt and Clary flung open the passenger door, picked up her duffel bag and jogged over to the front office.

Idris High was exactly as she'd remembered it. Banners advertising the auditions for the cheerleading squad and the football team were plastered up all over the brick walls.

Clary thought about joining the gymnastics squad. After all, she was small, lithe and flexible; the perfect build for gymnastics.

Jon, she thought, would definitely join the football team. He was strong and fast, everything a football player should be.

She pushed open the glass double doors, taking a second to look back at her brother, who was already swamped with people.

Clary walked over to the front desk, where a middle-aged lady was tapping away at her keyboard.

"Um, hello? My name is Clary Fray, and I'm new here." Clary smiled shyly.

"Hello, Miss Fray, I'll have your files in just a moment." She gave her a warm smile before turning around to rummage in a large filing cabinet.

After a few seconds, she produced a manila folder with Clary's name on it. "This has your locker number and code, your schedule and a list of co-curriculars. Have a nice day."

Clary thanked the woman before taking the folder and hesitantly pushing the glass doors open.

The noise was astonishing. The hallway was filled with jocks, cheerleaders and nerds all yelling at the top of their voices.

She pulled out the piece of paper inside the folder with her locker number on it. 821. _Just my luck. _Clary thought.

"Uh, hey, are you new here?" Clary turned around to see a boy her age with messy brown hair and glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose.

"I'm Simon, by the way." He added, shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm Clary, Clary Fray. Yeah, I'm new here." Clary grinned at the guy as a tall, caramel skinned girl with wavy, dark hair came jogging over.

"Hey, Clary, I'm Maia." Maia smiled before peering over Clary's shoulder to look at her locker number.

"812! Simon and I are 817 and 818." Maia beamed before looping her arm through Clary's and Simon's.

"What do you have first?" Simon asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Uh, Calculus then English III." Clary replied rifling through the handful of papers.

"You, me and Maia all have Calculus together and then you have English with Maia." Simon grinned, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"C'mon! We've gotta show Clary her locker!" Maia pulled Clary and Simon along with her as she expertly wove a pathway through the chaos of people.

Clary hung on to Maia's arm for dear life as Maia ran through the corridor, pushing and shoving for all she was worth.

She winced as some dark-haired footballer's elbow connected with her ribcage. _That was going to leave a mark. _

The guy turned around to face her, his black eyes staring into her green ones curiously.

"Oh, crap, sorry – wait, you're Jon's sister, Clary?" He asked, and Clary nodded mutely.

"Well, I'm Sebastian Verlac." He winked at her and Clary couldn't stop the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks. _I know. _Clary refrained from saying.

She visibly sagged with relief slightly – he didn't recognise her.

"Hey, I'm Clary." She smiled at him just as Maia appeared beside her, Simon hot on her heels.

"Jesus, Clary!" Maia sighed with relief, her hand reaching out to grab Clary's elbow.

"Well, bye, Sebastian!" Clary called back to the dark-haired boy as Maia pulled her by the elbow through the crowd.

They slowed down as they neared another stretch of dark-blue lockers. "This one is your one." Maia presented one of the lockers to Clary and made a face at the blonde couple making-out beside her locker. _Just my luck. _

Clary threw the door open, hoping it hit one of the blondes and shoved the contents of her duffel bag inside.

She pulled out everything she needed for Calculus and English and was all set to leave until she heard an outraged shriek from the end of the hallway.

The two blondes broke apart to look at the furious, shrieking girl. Clary's face paled, her hands shook and her heart thumped erratically in her chest.

For there, a mere inch away, was Jace Wayland.

_"Seelie! Jace is MY boyfriend!" _The pretty blonde at the end of the corridor screamed, stomping her foot petulantly.

Seelie? Seelie as in Seelie _Queen_?

Just great. She had a locker next to Seelie Queen, the most vicious girl in the school.

Clary's face paled even further as she recognised the two blondes, Kaelie and Seelie Queen.

_"Your boyfriend? He's MINE!" _Seelie growled at her twin sister, her big baby blue eyes livid.

The masses of people had started to crowd around either Kaelie or Seelie Queen, chanting their names, some cheerleaders texting the gossip and some lanky looking guys were huddled in the back corner, whispering and pointing.

Jace, however, was leaning against Locker 813 casually with an amused look on his handsome features.

Clary looked over for Simon and Maia, but as she did, she accidentally met Jace Wayland's intense, golden gaze. What he did then surprised Clary more than the fact that he was looking at her.

He gave her a slow and deliberate wink.

A small, unwanted blush crept up her cheeks and she turned away to look for her two friends.

"Clary!" Simon's voice sounded out from behind her and she jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!" Clary said, trying to catch her breath.

"Clary, we'd better leave. Things are gonna get nasty." Maia said as the warning bell rung and she jumped again.

Clary cast one last look at Jace before turning away and following Simon and Maia to Calculus.

...

"Mr Starkweather, this is Clary." Simon introduced Clary and she could feel her classmate's eyes raking over her, judging her, deciding what she was worth.

"Hello, Clary. You can sit next to Isabelle." Mr Starkweather pointed over to a slightly confused looking Isabelle Lightwood, who was staring at her suspiciously.

Clary set her Calculus things down and waited nervously for the lesson to begin.

**Review? Thanks, they are much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone! First of all, I want to say THANKYOUOHMYGODTHANKYOUSOMUCH for the amazing response I received for my first chapter! 18 reviews? That's just freaking insane you guys.

This chapter might be kinda confusing so I'll summarise what Aline and Isabelle are planning to do at the bottom.

Enjoy!

**~ Love is Complicated~**

There was something strange about the new kid, Clary. Isabelle chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to put her finger on what it was. It didn't matter though, maybe she just looked kinda familiar.

"Hey, Iz." Isabelle turned around to see her best friend and loyal-partner-in-crime, Aline Penhallow sitting in the seat next to her.

"Hey, Aline." Isabelle whispered back as Mr Starkweather scrawled some numbers on the board

"Looks like your brother is giving the break-up talk to another girl." Aline nudged her and pointed over in the direction of the football fields.

Sure enough, her adopted brother, Jace was talking to another crying girl – Amy, from Isabelle's Biology class. Suddenly Isabelle felt a short flash of anger at what her brother was doing as Amy slapped him and walked off. Dating three girls at once was low. Dating two sisters and another innocent girl was just plain sick.

"_Babe, it's not you, it's me." _Aline said in a horrible imitation of Jace's voice and Isabelle doubled over laughing.

"_Sweetie, it's not working anymore." _Isabelle said in a low voice and Aline snorted, clutching her stomach. She jolted up when Mr Starkweather's gray eyes landed on hers and glared.

Aline rolled her eyes at the screaming couple on the football fields. "Please tell me you're going to do something about that."

It was their routine joke; they'd each plot ridiculous schemes in which they got revenge on Jace for ruining pretty much every girl in the school.

"Yep." Isabelle nodded. Aline's laugh faltered as Isabelle's face remained serious.

Aline turned back to look at Isabelle. "You really aren't kidding, are you?" She asked, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"No, Al, I'm sick of being known as '_The Jace Wayland's Hot Sister',_" she hissed, keeping her voice low ,"I want to be known as one of the girls who brought him down."

"I don't want to be just another face to Jace anymore. I want to be one of the girls who delivered the wake-up call to the Golden Boy." She continued.

"Al, before you say this is cruel of me, I'm honestly just looking out for my little brother." Isabelle sighed.

"So you really don't care what you have to do to get your brother back?" Aline asked carefully as Isabelle shook her head.

A smile spread across Aline's lips. "Well, then I can help you."

**One Week Later**

**Jace **

Jace walked down the hall, flanked by Sebastian and Jon, the crowd parting so they could walk through.

He could see Isabelle leaning against the lockers, and the new girl, Clary standing a few lockers down from her.

Clary spotted him and looked away, flushing slightly. He merely winked at the blushing redhead and she turned away and Isabelle rolled her eyes at him.

Jace sauntered over to his Chemistry class, not bothering to bring his books, some nerd would lend one to him and kicked the door open, not caring he was half an hour late for class.

**Isabelle **

She gritted her teeth in fury. Why was her brother such a player? He used to actually be civil when he was at home with her and Alec and now he was a bratty womaniser. He didn't notice Alec wasn't himself anymore. He just cared about getting laid and well, yeah.

She rolled her eyes as Jace's golden gaze locked with hers and turned away from all the glances her butt was receiving from the perverted footballers. She twisted her head over and spotted Clary in the daunting gaggle of people and watched as the short redhead shoved her way through the crowd.

Isabelle remembered what Aline had told her, _"We'll keep the plan simple. We'll just manipulate a nice, loveable girl with morals into hating him because of what he'd done. We'll just encourage her to get revenge, just pushing her along the way. She'll just do what we tell her to and that way, we'll get off scot free." _

The plan had been the easy part.

Now for the hard part, choosing the puppet. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she mentally evaluated each girl she landed on.

_Michelle, nah, she and Jace already dated – not gonna work. _

_Sabrina – nope, too... pretty. _

Isabelle needed someone normal, someone interesting and someone who didn't continually wear truckloads of make-up.

She walked along to her class and noticed the door beside her class was opened and people were talking. She craned her neck to see the newbie, Clary, raise her hand and answer with an intelligent response.

The teacher congratulated her and soon a little plan began to spawn in Isabelle's devious mind.

_Clary,_ she thought, _I need Clary for this to work. _

A smile spread across her lips as she pushed the door to her next class open. She needed Clary and she knew exactly how she was going to get her.

...

Isabelle doodled absentmindedly on her Chemistry notebook as she glanced Clary's way every few minutes. The bell rang, signalling that class was over and Isabelle sighed with relief. She hated Math. Her red-glossed lips spread into a scheming grin as her black eyes locked with Clary's green ones.

She gathered her things into a reasonably neat stack and on a whim, tapped the petite redhead on the shoulder. "Yeah, Isabelle?" Clary answered, tucking her things securely under her arm.

"Meet me in the girls' locker room, near the football fields, next break."

Time to put the plan into action.

A look of confusion flitted across Clary's heart-shaped face, then anxiety before settling on a relaxed expression.

"Sure." She smiled uncertainly at Isabelle before walking over to her two friends, Simon and Maia.

...

**Jace**

Jace sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde curls. The girl was crying.

"Babe, I don't think we're working out." He prepared himself for the violent onslaught of tears, pleading, and worst of all, slapping. She sniffled slightly, rubbing at her red eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Honey, it's not you, it's me." Jace tried again but winced as Amy's hand cracked across his face, leaving a red hand-shaped mark.

She spun on her heel and stalked off, a scowl on her face.

Jace sighed, absentmindedly rubbing at the sore mark on his face, as he headed down to the Studio Art classroom where Ms Roberts would surely be waiting, blue detention slip in hand.

_God, she wielded those things like weapons_, Jace thought grouchily, thinking of the boring hour he had ahead of him.

He didn't even know why he took the stupid class anyways.

Well, it was either that or Drama, which both the Queen twins took.

Ugh.

Jace strode cockily down the corridor to the Art Department where the thick scent of oil paint assailed his nostrils. Nasty stuff.

He shoved the door open just as Ms Roberts sat down in the chair behind the teacher's desk.

"You're late, Wayland." She barked and Jace resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the blue detention slip in her hand.

"By, like, thirty seconds." Jace pointed out, kind of pissed at the old, crone-like woman staring at him from the desk.

"Still late." She shrugged and took a sip of her steaming coffee that was lounging on her desk.

Jace hoped it burnt her mouth.

"Gee, Ms Roberts, you always know just how to make my day." He drawled sarcastically as he snatched the familiar slip from her wrinkled hand.

"Wayland, you can sit next to Clary." She stabbed a bony finger at the desk next to a familiar petite girl with wavy, flaming red hair pulled back in a high ponytail and wide almost fearful green eyes.

Jace sauntered lazily over to the desk he was assigned, his eyes not leaving Clary.

She was bent over her drawing, her blazing hair falling over her small shoulder, obscuring her face from his view.

Ms Roberts stood up and announced that she was leaving the room for fifteen minutes to talk to another teacher.

_Bullcrap. _Jace thought as the door clicked softly behind her.

At once everyone began to chat or pull out their phones and begin rapidly texting; their fingers flying over the small keyboards.

Everyone, except Clary, that was. Her head was still bent over her drawing, but her hair had fallen away from her face, giving Jace a perfect view of the look of immense concentration on her face as her pencil darted swiftly and precisely over the paper.

"Hey, Clary?" He tapped her on the shoulder and she jerked up.

She turned in her seat to face him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Uh, what're you drawing?" Jace asked, mentally cursing himself sounding as charming as he usually did. Something about Clary was so unsettling, though.

She angled herself so he had a better view of the drawing. It was stunning. She'd drawn a city made entirely of glass.

Every aspect of the drawing was perfect; every stroke perfectly in place, the shading, expertly done. It looked like she had taken a picture in black and white.

"Wow." Jace breathed, his eyes skimming the girl's pencil sketch.

"It's amazing." He gave her a genuine smile and she gave a smaller one in return.

"Thank you." She said, her voice slightly husky but nice to listen to.

"My mother used to tell me bedtime stories about a glass city," Clary continued, her voice slightly wistful. "She'd tell me stories about the people who lived there."

Jace found himself hanging on her every word. This wasn't like him. But then again, Clary wasn't like most girls.

Suddenly, as if realising that he was Jace Wayland, player extraordinaire and would crush her heart if given to him, she glared and turned around , her hair falling away from her face.

...

**Clary**

The bell rung, signalling the end of the period and the beginning of break. Clary left her drawing of the Glass City on Ms Robert's desk, like she'd asked.

She scooped up her pencils and books and made her way over to Maia, who was furiously scribbling on her drawing.

"One...more...minute..._there!_" Maia grinned in satisfaction as she put the last finishing strokes on her sketch.

"Hey, Maia?" Clary began, hesitantly as Maia slid her drawing on the top of the pile.

"Yeah?" Maia replied, picking up her books and stretched, her arm not carrying in the air.

"Do you know where the girls' locker rooms near the football fields are?" Clary asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I'll take you. But why?" Maia asked, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Isabelle Lightwood wants to see me." Clary said, reapplying her watermelon lip gloss.

"Woah. First, Sebastian Verlac, then _Jace freaking Wayland _and now Isabelle Lightwood? Wow." Maia's brown eyes were wide.

"I know." Clary muttered, wondering what Isabelle Lightwood wanted from her.

...

**Isabelle**

Isabelle Lightwood paced the length of the girls' locker room floor, her six inch, knee high black boots clacking as she paced.

The door to the locker room swung open. "Isabelle?" A feminine voice echoed through the locker room.

"Yeah. Over here." She replied, sitting down on one of the cold benches.

The elfin redhead sat down beside her, drumming her fingers against her legs nervously.

"What's your name?" Isabelle asked, turning to face the other girl, who was biting her lip nervously.

"Clary Fray." Clary answered promptly, looking slightly confused.

"You seem pretty cool, my friend Al and I were wondering whether you'd wanna hang out with us sometime." Isabelle mentally slapped herself in the face for sounding that weird.

"What?" Clary asked, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"Do you wanna hang out with us sometime, go to the mall, go to Pandemonium – that new club, or whatever?" She repeated.

Clary shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "That sounds nice."

Isabelle had to restrain her jaw from dropping. One did not simply refer to being offered to hang out with Isabelle Lightwood and Aline Penhallow as _nice. _Try other-worldly. But wasn't that what she wanted? A girl who was truly different from what Jace had dated before?

"So, are you busy tomorrow afternoon? Because Simon, Maia and I are just watching a movie and having popcorn if you want to come." Clary asked, looking down at the ground nervously.

A movie and popcorn? That wasn't what Aline and Isabelle usually did when they hung out.

They normally flirted with cute boys, went to Pandemonium, spent vast amounts of money on cool clothes and here this girl was asking her if she wanted to watch a movie?

_Okay, Isabelle. Time to toughen up. You can drag Clary kicking and screaming for a makeover next week. Don't worry._

"Sure. Can Aline come?" She replied.

"Okay." Clary shrugged, picking absentmindedly at a loose thread on her shorts.

"So," Isabelle tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder, "I heard that Sebastian Verlac thinks you're hot."

Almost immediately, Clary blushed a pale pink and bit her lip. "Really?"

"Mhmn, Jon was yelling at him about it in Gym." Isabelle laughed as Clary sighed while rolling her eyes fondly.

"What do you have next?" Isabelle asked as Clary rummaged through the pockets of her shorts and waved her schedule triumphantly in the air.

"Uh, Chemistry, then Art History and after that, AP Spanish." Clary folded the paper back up and shoved it in her pocket.

"Hmn, you and I have Spanish and Chemistry together!" Isabelle grinned and grabbed Clary's forearm and pulled her out of the locker room door.

Clary laughed and swatted at Isabelle's hand that was clenched tightly around her arm. The two girls jumped as the shrill ringing of the bell pierced their ears.

"Crap!" Clary's eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Isabelle! Come on! We can't be late!" Clary tugged at Isabelle's arm again, and the two girls sprinted off towards their Chemistry classroom.

Isabelle smiled when Clary's back was turned; the plan was finally being put into action.

**A/N: **Sorry for only a little bit on Clary and mostly on Isabelle and Aline.

So what's happening so far is that Isabelle wants to get revenge on her brother, picks an innocent bystander to be the...well... I suppose catalyst is the best word. So then, the bystander (Clary in this case) gets all the blame and Isabelle and Aline end up fine.

Make sense? If not, don't worry 'cause I'll be explaining a lot more in later chapters. Is there anything you guys wanna see in the coming chapters? Just review and tell me! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oh my god you guys, I'm so sorry about the super late update! A freaking _month? _I'm so sorry! Sorry about the POV changes, I just want you guys to see what is going on in everyone else's head, as well as Clary's.

* * *

**The Next Day (Tuesday)**

**Simon **

Simon watched Isabelle wistfully as she and Clary walked out of Spanish. Isabelle was so beautiful... but way out of his league. From what he'd heard, she had never really had a serious relationship with anyone. She wasn't a player, it was mostly just flirting and the occasional boyfriend. They never lasted more than a few weeks before they either cheated or they went too far.

Simon couldn't imagine why anyone would cheat on her. She was smart, funny and tough as nails.

"-and so I said – Simon, are you even listening?" Maia shook his shoulder exasperatedly and

Simon blinked. "What?"

"Never mind." Maia sighed and resumed ogling Jordan Kyle, her long time crush who didn't know she existed. So he and Maia were pretty much in the same boat.

Simon and Maia tried dating, but they didn't feel about each other like that, it was just weird.

Besides, even if he did date Isabelle, it's not like he'd be particularly memorable or that she'd miss him after they broke up. After all, she had Raphael and Meliorn, her insanely popular two on-off boyfriends.

He was just another one of the nerdy Idris High losers that blended into the lockers, never answered questions in class and never, ever had anything to do with the top of the social hierarchy.

Clary, however, was something different. He had a feeling that after her, the social pyramid would be ruined. They were so different, Simon thought, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Isabelle and Clary. Surely it couldn't be similar interests that brought them together.

From the gossip he'd overheard, Isabelle was into boys, partying, fashion and boys. Clary, however, was the dry, witty artist who preferred to be sketching than dancing. Speaking of Clary, he, Clary and Maia were hanging out this afternoon.

"Hey, Maia?" Simon poked Maia's upper arm and she glared at him.

"What?"

"Are we picking Clary up, or is she coming over?"

"She's coming with us." Maia said distractedly, craning her neck over in Jordan's direction.

The sad thing was Simon couldn't tease Maia over her puppy dog crush on Jordan because he was going through the exact same thing.

...

**Clary **

Clary groaned at the thought of the impeding stack of Chemistry homework and Isabelle sighed sympathetically.

"God, I can't believe it! There's too much homework and besides, if they give me all this work, how do they expect me to keep up with cheerleading?!" Isabelle exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and irritably blowing a piece of dark hair out of her eyes.

"Why don't you just quit?" Clary suggested, turning to look at Isabelle who had stopped, inky black eyes wide and mouth open.

"_Quit? If I quit, Seelie gets my spot as captain! Then she has one over me!" _Isabelle hissed furiously.

"So, you don't actually like her?" Clary asked, eyebrows raised.

"God, no. I don't think anyone does." Isabelle flipped her charcoal hair back over her shoulder.

"Do you?" Isabelle asked, fixing Clary with her black eyes.

Clary scoffed. "Hell no."

"My point exactly." She arched an eyebrow, daring Clary to contradict her.

Clary smirked and shrugged as she spun the code for her locker, flung the door open and pulled out her phone,

"_Hey, Si. Is it alright if Isabelle and Aline come over as well? xoxox Clary." _She muttered as her fingers pounded away on the keyboard.

_Kudos to whoever invented the QWERTY keyboard, _Clary thought as she typed. She hated chatspeak with an intense passion. It made the texter look like a moron whom several years of good education in spelling and grammar had been wasted on.

She smirked slightly as Simon replied, _The Isabelle Lightwood?! Okay. _

Clary could tell he was internally freaking out, but decided not to show it. She pulled her duffel bag out of her locker, used her hip to slam it closed and single-handedly clicked the lock shut.

"I'm ready." Clary turned to Isabelle, who was casually leaning on the locker next to hers, blowing kisses to unsuspecting boys.

"Let's go." She grinned

**Simon**

...

Simon was squished up in the backseat of Maia's truck, between the side of the car door and Isabelle, whose studded jacket was poking uncomfortably into his shoulder. Aline had called shotgun, Clary had shrugged and said she'd take whatever seat was available. Simon had called the seat behind Maia and that left Isabelle jammed into his side. Her dark, silky hair tickled his nose and the scent of her perfume was all he could smell.

But he didn't mind. Their bags were thrown in the back of Maia's beat up blue truck and they were cruising along the road to Simon's house with Isabelle's iPhone plugged into the speakers with some song he didn't recognise blaring from the car.

Aline and Isabelle were dancing in the car, Maia was singing along and Clary was smiling, her head nodding along to the music, her red curls shaking. The truck screeched to a halt in Simon's garage and the five teenagers unloaded out of the truck.

Isabelle winced at the angry red marks her jacket had left on Simon's arm and mouthed, _sorry, _before smiling a little and pulling her bag from the trunk. She strode over to the front door, balancing perfectly in her skyscraper heels. Simon waved it off before digging in his pockets for the key. He shoved the key into the front door, flicked the lights on and held the door open for the four girls.

The door closed softly and Simon headed over to the kitchen and Maia, Clary, Isabelle and Aline followed him.

"You guys want something?" He asked, slightly nervous.

Isabelle opened the fridge door and peered inside before beaming in delight and producing a carton of strawberries.

"God, I haven't had these in _ages_." She sighed wistfully.

"You can have them if you want." He offered and Isabelle smiled before biting into a strawberry, the red juice staining her lips a deep red. She hoisted herself up onto the kitchen bench, her legs crossed delicately at the ankles.

"So," Maia leant on the counter and raised an eyebrow, " how's band practice going? What are you guys called anyways, _Sea Vegetable Conspiracy_?"

Aline laughed before clapping a hand over her mouth, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. We're choosing between _Rock Solid Panda _and _Lawn Chair Crisis_."

"You're in a band? That's cool." Clary chewed meditatively on a blueberry Poptart sitting unattended on the bench.

An incessant ringing sounded out from Isabelle's bag and she plucked out the phone, and scowled when she saw the Caller ID.

"Sorry, guys. It's just Raphael. God, he obviously doesn't know what the two words, _it's over, _mean." Isabelle rolled her eyes and dropped the phone back in the heavy looking bag.

"So," Clary absentmindedly threw the Poptart wrapper in the bin, "What do you want to do?"

Simon and Maia shared a glance, nodded, and yelled out, _"Movie marathon!" _

...

**Isabelle **

Six movies, several bowls of popcorn and a spilt soda later, Isabelle groaned and flopped back on her beanbag dramatically. The night had been better than she'd expected.. Maybe she and Al should do that some time. Nah, Al would think she was insane.

It was three in the morning, granted it was a Saturday but still, she was tired. Maia had left a little earlier, Clary and Simon were staring at the screen and she was tired. Aline had left during the middle of the fourth movie, saying she had to go look after her sister. Bull. Al didn't have a sister. She scowled, they were in it together, so that didn't mean that Al could bail on one of the most important events in the whole grand scheme.

Simon flipped off the switch for the TV as Clary said, "Guys, I'd better get home. My house is across the street. I'll go now."

She grinned and waved to Simon and Isabelle as she pushed the front door open. Isabelle sighed and asked hesitantly, "Uh, Simon?"

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking up from the TV.

"I-uh-my house is – I don't have a ride home – oh, whatever. Can I crash here?" She asked and Simon nodded nervously.

"You can take my room. Do you want some pyjamas?"

"Yes please." She said gratefully.

...

**Simon**

Isabelle fell asleep on Simon's bed after some protesting, Simon's old gaming tee hanging on her ribbon-slim frame, making her look small and fragile. Her dark hair was fanned out across the pillow and she was curled under the covers, breathing peacefully.

Simon smiled and the door clicked shut behind him. He swung by the laundry, grabbed a blanket and headed down the stairs to the couch. He flopped down on the couch, checked the microwave clock, 12.50 it read, and buried his head in the pillow.

**The Next Day**

**Isabelle **

Isabelle woke up, her dark hair a tangled mess, her mascara smudged everywhere and dressed in an over sized, baggy gaming t-shirt and a pair of baggy pyjama pants that hung of her frame loosely. She kicked the covers off the warm bed and peered confusedly at the many posters and open DVD cases littering the room. Isabelle pushed the door open with her hip, fumbled for the railing on the stairs and sleepily shuffled downstairs.

She could hear something sizzling and popping downstairs in the kitchen and the smell of bacon assailed her nostrils. Her stomach growled in appreciation._ Yum. Bacon... _

Isabelle cautiously rounded the corner and padded into the kitchen.

"Hey." Simon said, not looking up from the pan of sizzling goodness.

Isabelle frowned slightly. He was only cooking two pieces. Surely boys ate more than that. Then again, her brother, Alec sure didn't. But maybe it was her cooking...

He turned to the other pan and Isabelle caught a glimpse of scrambled eggs. _Yum... _

"Hey," She smiled at the brown tufts of hair sticking up all over his head and his glasses placed crookedly on the end of his nose.

"What time is it?" Isabelle asked, rubbing her eyes with one hand and placing the other on her hip.

"Nine forty-five." Simon replied, dropping the two strips of bacon on a plate, putting a scoop of eggs on and sliding the plate across to her.

"Thank you." Isabelle smiled gratefully and slid onto one of the many wooden stools surrounding the kitchen bench.

Simon took a few scoops of eggs and sat across from her as she took a bite of bacon.

She noticed Simon didn't have any bacon. "You want some?" Isabelle gestured to her plate as Simon shook his head.

"Nah, I'm vegetarian."

"You made them for me? Thanks." Isabelle smiled and Simon ducked his head, blushing slightly.

...

**Clary**

**Two Weeks Later **

Clary placed her tray down, poked at the suspicious-looking beige slop and rubbery looking pink mystery meat that the cafeteria said was steak and potato, and put her head in her hands.

"Ugh." She sighed, rubbing her forehead absentmindedly before nibbling on a strawberry she'd pinched from Maia.

"I know." Maia replied, massaging small circles on her forehead.

"One French project, one Art drawing and a Chemistry paper due sometime next week." Clary groaned.

The scent of expensive, tacky smelling perfume assaulted her nostrils and a familiar sounding sneer echoed around the room.

"Well, look who we have here. God, Kaelie, I don't feel like eating in the same room as trash." Seelie Queen sniffed and glared pointedly at Maia who shrugged and twirled her spaghetti on her fork meditatively.

"You heard her, Kaelie." Maia continued, smirking slightly. "Get out."

Kaelie furrowed her brow in confusion before realising that Maia had just insulted her.

Seelie rolled her eyes and pulled her sister away by the arm, her seven inch heels clopping along.

As she reached her table, Seelie promptly dropped Kaelie's arm and slid into Jace's lap, fiddling with his messy blonde hair.

Maia rolled her eyes and Simon glared at the two, stabbing his plastic fork into the mystery meat.

"Hey!" Isabelle beamed and slid down into the seat next to Clary, brown paper bag in hand.

Clary looked at the apple Isabelle was holding wistfully and Isabelle glanced sympathetically at the pile of mush on Clary's tray.

"I hear they put the failed Chemistry experiments in the steak." She stated matter-of-factly, handing Clary a nectarine which she accepted gratefully.

"Well, I heard that they scrape it off the side of the road, roll it in batter and do a whole lot of other nasty things to it."

A tall, half-Asian boy with his hair gelled up into spikes, glitter covering his combat boots and Lady Gaga shirt and his cat eyes glowing a luminous green, smirked slyly at the table.

"Magnus!" Isabelle beamed and tugged on the boy's hand, pulling him down to sit next to her.

"Clary, this is Magnus Head of the Fashion and Design Club."

Magnus grinned at Clary and stuck out his hand. "Meh. Their fashion is much too tame for me."

"I can see that." Clary remarked drily, staring pointedly at his black skinny jeans that were splashed with various neon colours and shaking his hand.

"I'm liking this one already!" Magnus smirked at her. "So, where are you from?"

"Los Angeles."

"Hey, check this out!" Magnus took a spoonful of Clary's mashed slop, bent the spoon back and fired the blob of beige stuff over into a crowd of squealing cheerleaders.

All of a sudden, a high-pitched scream was elicited from the cluster of airheads and the crowd parted to reveal a shrieking blonde whose cheerleading uniform was covered in the stuff.

Magnus grinned evilly. "Priceless."

Clary snickered and hi-fived him as the cheerleaders screeched in outrage and flailed their arms like chickens.

...

**Jace **

Seelie strutted over to him, her tiny skirt hitched up over her hips and a smile on her make-up caked face. Her nails were digging into Kaelie's forearm and she was swatting angrily at her sister's hand.

She slid onto his lap, tugging on his curls and pressing herself unnecessarily close to him. "Hey, Jace." She purred, her sharp ruby-red nails raking through his hair.

"Kaelie, get off." Jace shifted slightly before pushing her off him.

She didn't seem to notice that he got her name wrong; instead she leant into his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Jace rolled his eyes, withdrew his arm and chewed on his sandwich, aware of the hungry stares Kaelie was giving him.

He turned around; looking for the short redhead he'd had Art with yesterday and spotted her sitting next to Isabelle, his sister. He'd been adopted when he was ten and both his parents had died in a car crash.

Why was she sitting over there at the nerd table? Why wasn't Isabelle with Aline, Seelie and Kaelie and the cheerleaders like she usually was?

Jace stretched as the cheerleaders swooned. It was his senior year, he wasn't planning on anything happening. He was just going to cruise through and remain at the top.

"Yo, Wayland." Sebastian snapped his fingers impatiently in front of his face.

"What?" Jace asked, irritated.

"Check out the redhead, man. She's cute." He nodded and pointed over in Clary's direction.

"Dude, that's my sister!" Jon turned around from his conversation with Jordan and whacked Sebastian over the head with his plastic tray.

"You have a sister?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his head and wincing slightly, his black hair falling in his eyes. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, she's a junior." Jon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Still, dude. Can I ask her out?" Sebastian pressed on, dark eyes excited.

"No!" Jon growled frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air. "What part of _she's my sister, _did you not understand, Verlac?"

"Jesus Christ, man." Sebastian glowered and turned away but not before sending one last appreciative glance Clary's way.

Jon elbowed him in the ribs and Sebastian glared, "Okay, _okay! _God, I get it."

Jace smirked and leaned back, wrapping his arm around Kaelie's small waist and pulling her bony frame close, ignoring the furious glares he was receiving from her sister.

Life was good when you were on top.

* * *

**A/N: **Because I was an idiot and dived right into writing the story without actually planning where I really want it to go, I mean, I know what's going to happen, but I need help lengthening the plot a little more, add in some more little events to make the story longer.

Would any of you be interested in helping me with the plotting of the story? You'll be credited for helping out and I'll be so grateful. Thanks so much for all your support. I hope you like the chapter!

:) PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
